La phrase qui aurait pu changer l'histoire mais qui ne fut pas dite
by Zuzu.and.Ko
Summary: Ils sont nombreux à se taire alors que les lèvres leur brûlent. Ils sont nombreux et l'histoire se déroule autour d'eux sans anicroche. Parce qu'ils ont tu la phrase qui aurait pu changer leur histoire, celle de l'autre, celle des autres, celle du monde… (Genre et rating provisoires, personnages à découvrir. Présentation plus détaillée en premier chapitre.)
1. Présentation

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__ : J'ai l'IMMENSE honneur de vous annoncer, en avant première, la publication de ce premier (et pour le moment unique) recueil d'OS, par _**Zuzu and Ko****'**_._

_Il se trouve que ce recueil est sorti du néant qui me sert de tête cet été, au tout début des vacances. Au départ, je vous avoue que je n'avais pas imaginé en faire tout un recueil. Cependant, il s'est avéré que lorsque j'ai lu mon histoire à _**Zuzu**_, le principe l'a séduite, et elle en a composé un de même. Et puis, de fils en aiguilles, des idées se sont ancrées dans ma tête de rêveuse, et c'est ainsi que j'en ai composé un deuxième, suivi de près par ma sœur._

_Et ce recueil est né._

_Bien sûr, il n'est pas encore très grand, et ne contient pas encore un nombre d'OS pharamineux. Mais j'ai confiance en notre imagination inépuisable. Je suis certaine qu'il reste encore plein de chose à écrire._

_Parlons de l'histoire à proprement parler, maintenant. En fait, presque tout vous est dit dans le résumé. C'est la phrase (bon, parfois deux, mais rarement plus.) qui aurait pu changer l'histoire de One Piece, mais que les personnages ont refusé de dire. (Alala… Ils sont butés, ceux-là…) C'est pour ça que l'histoire de notre manga favoris est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de quelques personnages têtus et de leurs caprices._

_*…* Bon, ok. C'est surtout grâce à Oda-sensei. *petit instant de remerciement chaleureux envers notre dieu tout puissant, créateur de notre bible.*_

_Bref. Je crois que j'ai assez dit de conneries pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et vous laisse d'ors et déjà déguster votre premier chapitre…_

**NdZ **: Les personnages ne sont pas précisés, nous vous laissons le plaisir de les découvrir. Enjoy ;)


	2. 1 Interrogation (by Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__: Salut mes p'tits poulpes !_

_Bon ben voilà... C'est le premier texte que je poste sur ce site. J'écris depuis cet été, et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais encore tout gardé pour moi. (oui, je sais. Je suis un peu égoïste sur les bords...) En fait, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un certain nombre de texte avant de poster quoique soit. C'est voilà chose faite. :)_

_ET DONC, je vous offre humblement ce premier OS. Celui qui ouvre, fièrement, notre premier recueil. *fière fière fière* J''espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue que je l'affectionne tout particulièrement. (Bon, en même temps, c'est également le tout premier texte que j'ai composé, alors forcément... ^.^ )_

_Breffons, breffons, trêve de blablatages inutiles. J'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous laisse déguster._

_Enjoy ! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation<strong>

« - Dis-moi, Robin…

- Oui ? »

Assise sur la banquette, le nez dans son bouquin, l'archéologue ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour répondre, et continue sa lecture.

Zorro, assis à même le sol, une serviette autour du cou et une bouteille d'eau à la main, ne se vexe pas. Après tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, dans l'équipage de Luffy, il sait très bien que c'est une habitude, chez elle. Elle continue à lire, mais son simple « oui » signifie, « vas-y, parle. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je t'écoute. »

Avant de poursuivre, il balaie la pièce du regard, rêveur. Ils sont à la vigie, il fait nuit, et tout le monde dort, sauf eux. C'est souvent comme ça. Très souvent. Quand Zorro est de garde la nuit, Robin n'a, en général, pas envie de dormir. Alors elle monte à la vigie, avec un gros bouquin, et elle lit, pendant que Zorro continue son entrainement.

Les premières fois qu'elle est montée, le bretteur a été un peu perturbé. Mais rapidement, la nuit a repris ses droits, et chacun est resté à ses activités dans un silence confortable. Aujourd'hui, ce genre de scène est pour eux tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Zorro fait une pause, adossé à la banquette, des altères éparpillées au sol, et Robin continue de lire, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche.

Ou plutôt, tout **_était_** normal. Jusqu'à ce que Zorro brise le silence. Malgré cette bizarrerie, Robin ne cille pas, et lit, encore et toujours.

Zorro prend alors une inspiration, et bloque son souffle, prêt à poser sa question. Question introduite par ce « Dis-moi, Robin… », et qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis que cette dernière l'a rejoint. Mais, dans un sursaut, il se stoppe dans sa lancée, réalisant soudainement l'ampleur de la bêtise, pour ne pas utiliser un mot plus vulgaire, qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Les yeux écarquillés, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, la main crispée sur sa bouteille, il se répète mentalement qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, et qu'un imbécile, d'avoir failli commettre cette gaffe.

Briser le silence est déjà, en soi, une sorte de calomnie. Mais poser la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, est carrément un blasphème.

Après cette apostrophe, adressée à Robin, il aurait pu demander l'heure, ou proposer d'aller boire quelque chose en cuisine, par exemple. En fait, il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, sauf cette question. Robin l'aurait, certes, regardé avec des yeux suspicieux, cherchant le « comment » du « pourquoi » de cette soudaine prise de parole. Mais s'il avait posé cette question, il n'ose imaginer comment elle aurait réagi. « Tout, mais pas cette question », ne cesse de se répéter le bretteur.

Cette fameuse question lui trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la matinée. Il n'a de cesse d'y repenser. Même quand il est sur le point de s'endormir, cette question lui revient à l'esprit. Et inconsciemment, à force d'y penser, elle a failli être posée.

« Pourtant c'est pas mon genre… » Rage Zorro. Non, ce n'est pas dans son habitude de laisser une question tourner en boucle dans sans tête du matin jusqu'au soir. Et surtout, ce n'est pas le genre de question qu'il a l'habitude de se poser, même le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Il se maudit intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de briser le silence comme ça ? Il n'est qu'un crétin. Un sombre crétin. Un inconscient. Oui, voilà, c'est ça le mot exact. Un inconscient.

Un inconscient, car à la suite de « Dis-moi, Robin… », Zorro a failli demander, « **Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** »

« Tout ça à cause de Franky… » Peste le bretteur. En effet, le matin même, ils avaient eu une discussion intense, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Une discussion comme Zorro en a rarement. Ils avaient commencé par s'interroger sur la réserve de cola, et la réserve de rhum. Puis, ils avaient parlé de leurs activités favorites : la musculation et les inventions. Zorro se demande encore comment ils en étaient venus à parler des relations entre les membres de l'équipage. Ils avaient débattu longtemps sur la considération que Nami a pour son capitaine, et Franky avait fini par lâcher :

« - Moi je te dis que c'est plus que de la simple camaraderie. Bien sûr, elle le frappe et peste contre lui et ses gamineries, mais c'est normal. Les mots qui expriment ses sentiments, elle ne les dit pas. Tu vois, en fait, c'est comme Robin et toi. Rien n'est dit ! Tout passe par le silence, les regards et les gestes.

- Mouais… si tu le dis… »

Zorro s'était laissé convaincre. Puis, brutalement, il s'était exclamé :

« - Comment ça, « comme Robin et moi » ?

- Ben, oui, comme Robin et toi. Nan… réalise alors Franky. Ne me dis pas que t'as toujours pas remarqué ?»

C'est à ce moment là que Sanji avait appelé à table, et Franky avait rejoint la cuisine, laissant Zorro dans le doute, avec toutes ses incompréhensions. C'est comme ça que, pendant toute la journée, Zorro n'a eu de cesse de se tourmenter l'esprit. Et il en est arrivé à cette conclusion. Robin, si on écoute Franky, l'aime. Enfin… Peut-être. Pour en arriver là, il a comparé les deux jeunes femmes de son équipage, tout comme Franky l'a fait, quelques heures avant. C'est ainsi que, sur le modèle de Nami, qui voue une sorte d'amour silencieux à son capitaine, il a conclu que c'est le cas de Robin, envers lui.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit est tombée, tout le monde s'est couché, et cette question est restée gravée dans l'esprit de Zorro, tandis que Robin le rejoignait à la vigie. De fil en aiguille, il s'est laissé porter par ses pensées, et il a fini par apostropher la jeune femme, pour lui faire part de ses doutes, ses soupçons, ses incertitudes.

Il s'est berné lui-même, comme un idiot. Comme un bleu.

Il garde le silence. Il garde et gardera le silence, quant à cette question. Il n'a pas spécialement envie que Robin se moque de lui. Car, pour Zorro, c'est logique que la réponse à cette question, soit la négative. Et il n'est pas question de paraître idiot, surtout devant Robin.

Non, il ne peut décemment pas la poser, cette question. Il a une réputation à tenir. Il est Zorro, ex-chasseur de pirate, premier membre de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, et futur meilleur bretteur au monde. « Fort et puissant », comme dirait l'autre*****. Il est impassible, désintéressé, aime le rhum, et dort plus qu'un chat paresseux. Il n'a jamais été attiré par les femmes, ni par les hommes, il est inexpressif, et compte bien le rester. Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI faut-il que cette question lui fasse tourner la tête ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il obligé de se convaincre qu'il se fiche de savoir la réponse ? Car c'est la vérité. C'est un véritable combat acharné qu'il livre contre lui-même. Il n'a aucune envie d'avouer que la réponse à cette question ne le laisserait pas de marbre.

Il se dit que la réponse est « non », pour se persuader que ça ne sert à rien de poser cette question. En vérité, il a peur que Robin réponde par la négative. Mais ça, pour rien au monde il ne l'avouera.

Le silence installé dans la pièce passe du confortable au pesant. Zorro sent sur lui deux yeux scrutateurs, expression même de l'interrogation. Robin a laissé son bouquin et a posé ses deux prunelles bleutées sur le bretteur, attendant avidement la suite.

« Qu'y a-t-il Zorro ? »

L'interpellé sort de sa rêverie. Il tourne son regard vers la jeune femme, reste sans voix le temps d'un ultime instant de réflexion, et répond simplement, avant que le silence ne reprenne ses aises :

« Non, rien… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>"L'autre" en question, c'est _**Zuzu**_. C'est elle qu a utilisé cette expression dans son OS Nous sommes adultes. (Un ZorRobin. Si ça vous tente, il est disponible sur son profil ;))_

_**NdK**: Bon, ben, voilà. Si vous lisez ce NdK, c'est sans doute que ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas dégoûté au point d'arrêter de le lire en plein milieu. *Yes !* _

_Et, si vous êtes arrivez ici mais que ça ne vous a tout de même pas plu, (après tout, vous avez tout à fait le droit !) il ne vous est pas interdit de laisser tout de même une review pour exprimer votre mécontentement. Avec une petite explication, c'est mieux. Mais je ne vous blâmerez pas si vous me laissez juste un "j'aime pas". Mon moral, peut-être un peu plus, m'enfin..._

_Bien sûr, si vous avez aimez, ben, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review. Ou deux. Ou trois même. Mais bon, n'en faites pas trop, on va vous prendre pour un lèche-bottes après. xD_

_Brrrrrrrrrrrref, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier texte, en espérant bien sûr que vous reviendrez pour le suivant, qui sera, soit dit en passant, réalisé par _**Zuzu**_._

_Aller, tchao mes p'tits poulpes ! Pour ceux qui veulent laisser une trace, c'est dans le cadre, juste en dessous !_

**NdZ** Mouah O.O Comme je l'aime celui-la ! *Zuzu se tape l'incruuuuuuste* Même s'il se finit absolument pas du tout comme on a envie que ça se termine, je l'adore !


	3. 2 Éloignement (Zuzu)

Amis du jour, bonjour bonsoir & bienvenue !

Zuzu raconte : Le voici, le voilà, le second OS de ce recueil ! Si vous avez aimé le premier, le second est différent. Basé sur le même schéma que _Interrogation_, cet OS est issu des méandres de mon esprit tortueux et non de celui de **Ko'** (moins tortueux mais tout aussi bizarre). J'espère donc, au même titre que le premier, que vous allez apprécier :)

De manière générale dans ce recueil, mes textes sont plus courts que ceux de **Ko'**. Je suis désolée d'avance x) J'espère que ça ne jouera pas sur la qualité de l'OS.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

**Lau'Linsomniaque** : Oh Lau, tu m'avais pas manqué mais je suis contente de te trouver ici :D *répare la porte cassée* Oui oui y'en aura d'autres, pleiiiiin d'autres ! D'ailleurs cet OS n'était pas de moi xD Je laisse donc à Ko' le soin de te remercier... Ko' ?! - _Oui, oui, c'est moi, j'arrive. Oh ouiiii ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies apprécié cet OS =D Et oui, y en a d'autres. Voilà justement le prochain ! Régale toi bien ! =) Zuzu, je te rends l'antenne. _- Thanks :)

Avant de vous lancer l'OS, petit scoop : les persos sont d'Eiichiro Oda... Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Éloignement<strong>

- Hé, Franky ?...

- Ouais, quoi ?

Iceburg s'est arrêté dans son geste. Il se retourne pour regarder son cadet. Franky est affairé à frapper de son lourd marteau une barre de métal qui visiblement n'a pas envie de se plier à la volonté du forgeron. Le cyborg a les sourcils froncés et la sueur perle à son front. Iceburg retrouve le Franky d'il y a longtemps, il retrouve enfin le Franky qui construit des bateaux. Ça le fait sourire et une larme nait doucement dans le coin de son œil. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ce pourquoi il l'a interpellé, mais brusquement, son esprit se braque et le maire de Water Seven reste bouche bée dans le silence entrecoupé de coup de marteau.

Bon sang. Il a faillit faire une grosse erreur. Emporté par ses émotions et la nostalgie de cet instant, il a faillit dire ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas lui dire. Prudemment, il ressert son étreinte sur sa scie et se tourne légèrement. Il ferme les yeux et souffle calmement par le nez.

Inutile de s'affoler, ce n'est rien, il a faillit le dire mais il ne l'a pas dit. Iceburg n'ose imaginer la réaction du charpentier s'il lui avait dit ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Heureusement qu'il a réfléchit avant de parler. Il se félicite intérieurement d'être un homme posé et réfléchit. Et puis, il s'interroge. Discrètement, il pose son regard sur Franky toujours affairé à sa barre de métal.

Oui, il allait le dire. Il l'aurait vraiment dit. Ce ne sont que quelques mots mais il les aurait prononcés si jamais il n'y avait pas prudemment réfléchit. Il allait lui dire :

- **Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.**

Mais il s'est tu à temps. Il imagine parfaitement la réaction de Franky : la moquerie, la violence et le refus. Et puis, ce n'est pas son genre non plus à lui, le maire de Water Seven, le maître charpentier, l'ancien élève de Tom. Non vraiment, Iceburg ne sait pas, mais vraiment pas pourquoi il voulait lui dire ça.

Peut-être parce qu'au fond, c'est la pure vérité. Oui, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, son petit Franky va lui manquer. Et même si à Water Seven depuis son retour, il ne faisait que des conneries, de savoir qu'il était là et en bonne santé, ça le rassurait. Certes, il trainait avec des types peu recommandables mais il était revenu vivant. Iceburg a un sursaut. "Tu vas me manquer" n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il a voulu lui dire… Peut-être que c'était "Tu m'as manqué".

Il secoue la tête. Non, il est certain que le gamin au chapeau de paille ne s'en ira pas sans embarquer Franky. Après ce qu'il a fait pour eux… Et ce bateau…

Franky va partir, il en est certain. Cette pensée lui file des frissons, de la pointe des doigts jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Il soupire en passant une main lasse sur son visage en sueur. Il se retourne encore une fois.

Ça va lui manquer, cette ambiance à la "Tom's workers". Au fond, il a toujours considéré Franky comme son petit frère. Il se souvient même de la voix grasse et alcoolisée de Kokoro qui lui annonce la mort du petit. Et ce murmure qu'il a entendu :

- _Vous étiez comme mes fils…_

Murmure qui c'était terminé en un sanglot vite engloutit dans l'alcool. Mais un sanglot quand même. Et Iceburg l'avait bien entendu, ce sanglot de tristesse et de désespoir. Et puis, le petit était réapparu. Le cœur du contremaître avait manqué un battement ce jour où il avait entendu ce nom : "Cutty Flame".

- _Il n'y a qu'un seul débile au monde pour se donner un sobriquet pareil_, avait-il songé.

Le jour où ils s'étaient revus, il avait contenu ses mots mais les émotions l'avaient submergé. Et il avait même entendu Franky renifler. Ils sont pareils tous les deux, des idiots. Comme des frères.

Les coups de marteaux sur le métal le font revenir à la réalité. Il se retourne et voit Franky s'essuyer le front du revers du bras en soupirant fortement. Il a réussit à mater cette barre rebelle. Il attrape la gourde d'eau et en avale une bonne rasade. Puis, il se retourne et se retrouve face à Iceburg.

Le contremaître est figé dans la contemplation de ce génie de la mécanique. Il observe tout de lui, de ses moindres manières aux traits sur son front. Puis, il entend sa voix. Cette voix qui le tire de ses rêveries et de ses égarements, lui rappelant ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire.

- Et alors quoi, le glaçon ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu voulais me dire un truc, non ?

Iceburg cligne des yeux. Il ne change pas le gamin, toujours aussi insolent qu'on a envie de l'envoyer bouler. Sauf qu'il n'a plus la même corpulence. Désormais, il fait partie des personnes qu'on n'approche pas de trop près. Iceburg ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il réplique en retournant à sa découpe, la scie à la main :

- Nan, laisse tomber, c'est rien.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà voilà. J'aime beaucoup ces deux persos, je les trouve comme des frères, chapardeurs et complices. Alors, j'vous avais dit que c'était court, hein. Je vous laisse le plaisir de disposer du petit carré intitulé "review" :)

_**NdK** Ouais, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cet OS. En fait c'est surtout la scène de ces deux personnages. Je trouve que c'est tout à fait eux ! =D_


	4. 3 Désir (by Ko')

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue.

_Ko' dévoile__ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai décrété que je publierais le troisième OS de ce recueil. Alors, le voilà ! :) Pensé et rédigé par moi-même, corrigé (en grande partie) par Zuzu, il porte sur le couple Usopp x Kaya. Enfin, plutôt "Pipo" x Kaya. Pourquoi "Pipo" ? Et bien parce que, vous verrez des phrases entre guillemets qui sont, je vous l'apprends, des paroles de dialogue. (Si si, je vous assure !) Vous les voyez ? Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai directement tiré ces phrases du manga (pas l'animé !) français de la première édition, et que je les ai recopiées mot pour mot. Par conséquent, Usopp s'appelle Pipo._

_Zuzu et moi sommes unanimes pour dire qu'il n'y a pas assez d'OS sur ce couple, en français du moins. Voilà pourquoi nous avons pris la décision DE REVOLUTIONNER LE FANDOM ! *...* Enfin, on commence doucement. Je me contenterai aujourd'hui de publier ce chapitre à leur effigie._

_Bon, et si on en parlait, de cet OS maintenant. ... Ouais, ben j'ai pas grand chose à dire, finalement. Ah, si ! je dois vous prévenir : il est très fluff, par rapport à mon premier, ou à celui de Zuzu. Mais bon, selon moi, on ne peut pas faire du Pipo x Kaya sans fluff._

_Brrrrref ! Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Désir <strong>

_« - Tu as donc décidé de prendre la mer, Pipo ?_

_- Eh oui ! Je suis bien décidé à partir à l'aventure ! »_

Pipo s'en va, c'est un fait. Il est devant elle, un énorme sac sur le dos, rempli de toutes ses affaires personnelles. Pipo s'en va, et Kaya ne sait plus quoi penser. Devant l'immensité de la mer, devant ce bateau, si fier, devant son regard, si décidé, Kaya sent son cœur rater un battement. Il s'en va. Pour de bon.

_ « N'essayez pas de me retenir. »_

Ne pas essayer de le retenir ? C'est une blague. Comment pourrait-elle supporter son départ ? Comment pourrait-elle le laisser partir ? Comment pourrait-elle regarder s'éloigner son seul ami, simplement avec un sourire ? Une phrase, une seule, résonne dans son esprit. Mais elle est trop lourde de sens, et implique trop de sentiments pour être dite.

_ « Ce n'est pas mon intention… »_

Alors elle choisi de faire bonne figure. Elle n'a pas le choix, de toute façon. C'est la vie de Pipo. S'il veut partir, il en a le droit. Elle ne peut pas, n'a pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle n'a pas le droit de lui dire cette phrase. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

_ « Je respecte ta décision. »_

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire. Elle se force intérieurement à ne pas lui dire la phrase, le véritable fond de sa pensée. Elle n'en n'a pas le droit. Elle ne peut pas lui imposer ça.

_ « Mais je vais m'ennuyer sans toi… »_

Sa voix parle d'elle-même, sans concerter son esprit. Sa voix parle comme un automatisme. Mais dans son for intérieur, Kaya se bat pour ne pas laisser les émotions la submerger. Kaya se bat pour faire taire son esprit qui ne cesse de lui répéter cette phrase. Elle est heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il ait enfin décidé à réaliser son rêve. Elle heureuse. HEU-REUSE ! Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer ! Pas avant qu'il ne soit loin. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de lui avouer sa peine.

_ « Rassurez-vous ! Lorsque je reviendrais, je vous raconterais toutes mes fabuleuses aventures ! »_

Sauf qu'au plus profond de son âme, Kaya sait très bien qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'attendre. Ses aventures, elle veut continuer de les entendre chaque jour. Chaque jour, elle veut rêver encore. Chaque jour, elle veut revoir Pipo, à sa fenêtre. Chaque jour, elle veut sourire pour lui et ses histoires. Et s'il part, tous ces jours disparaîtront comme par enchantement. La phrase revient plus forte dans son esprit. Elle force le passage, cherche à atteindre le bout des lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais cette-dernière tient bon, et par un ultime effort, la chasse, au moins pour quelques instants.

_ « D'accord ! J'attendrais ton retour avec impatience ! »_

Elle sourit. C'est ridicule, mais elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. En soi, ce qu'elle dit n'est pas un mensonge. C'est toute cette situation qui est mensongère.

Parce que Kaya ne veut pas qu'il parte.

Parce que Kaya s'est trop attachée à lui, pendant toutes ses années.

Parce que Kaya n'a qu'une envie, c'est de lui dire cette phrase.

Kaya veut simplement lui crier **« Reste avec moi ! »**.

Et l'effort qu'elle produit pour se taire est immense. Bien plus immense et infini que l'océan sur lequel Pipo s'apprête à s'engager.

Elle ne dira pas cette phrase. Cette simple phrase. Ces simples mots, qui seraient sans aucun doute capable de le faire changer d'avis. Elle ne lui confiera pas son souhait. Car elle sait que pour elle, il serait vraiment capable de rester, et de mener une vie normale, ponctuée de rires et de simples rêves.

Elle veut se taire, car elle veut avant tout que Pipo mène cette vie d'aventure dont il a déjà tellement rêvée. L'occasion qui se présente à lui aujourd'hui ne se représentera pas d'ici une éternité. Il ne doit surtout pas la manquer. Et encore moins à cause d'un caprice de sa part. Encore moins pour cette simple phrase.

Devant elle, elle voit son ami monter sur le bateau de Luffy. Elle voit la joie sur son visage. Elle voit le sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle voit toutes les promesses qu'il lui fait dans ses yeux. Et alors que le bateau quitte la berge, et rapetisse au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, Kaya sent une boule monter dans son ventre et nouer sa gorge.

Elle se retient comme une forcenée de ne pas éclater en sanglot et de lui hurler de revenir. Elle se retient de ne pas crier tout ce qu'elle pense. Elle se retient de ne pas lui avouer que sans lui, elle n'est rien, et que ce qu'elle veut désormais, c'est vivre à ses côtés. Elle se retient, mais dans sa tête, cette phrase tourne en boucle, plus forte, toujours plus forte, comme un disque rayé que personne ne daignerait enlever de la platine.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le bateau n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon, que la tension en elle baisse enfin. Dans sa tête, la phrase se fait plus faible, plus lointaine, s'éteint presque. Dans son esprit, le combat durement mené prend fin. Kaya comprend alors une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais songé. Elle comprend le poids du mensonge. Elle comprend la peine qu'il laisse derrière lui. Elle comprend la désillusion qui traîne dans son sillon.

Elle se confie à Merry tout en contemplant encore une dernière fois le bateau s'éloigner et disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon. Son équipage lui a volé la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Mais elle sait que ça n'est pas si grave.

Il lui reste encore les souvenirs. Le souvenir de ses histoires, de son sourire, de sa joie. Le souvenir de tout son être et de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Le souvenir du seul remède efficace contre sa maladie : l'imagination et les rêves.

Les souvenirs et l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il devienne ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être : un grand guerrier. L'espoir qu'il revienne, en un seul morceau, grandi de son aventure, avec toujours plus d'histoires à lui raconter. L'espoir que cette fois-ci, ses histoires soient réelles.

Les souvenirs, l'espoir, et l'amour. Car les sentiments qu'elle porte à l'égard de Pipo ne peuvent être rien d'autre que de l'amour. Et parce que c'est de l'amour, elle aura la force d'attendre, en repensant à tous ses souvenirs, et en gardant espoir.

La phrase et sa folie deviennent souvenir. Son combat contre elle-même appartient maintenant au passé. Dans son for intérieur, tout est calme et serein.

Et sur ses joues, une larme peut enfin couler.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NdK<em>**_ : Alors alors ? Plus fluff n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. x) Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup, cet OS. Mais bon, moi et l'objectivité, ça fait beaucoup. Bien plus que deux. Alors je vous laisserais seul juge de ce texte._

_Pour les reviews, c'est dans le cadre, juste en dessous. Un clic, quelques mots, un deuxième clic, et le tour est joué. Super simple, non ? Et si vous ne me croyez pas, ça ne vous coûte rien d'essayer... :]_


	5. 4 Abandon (Zuzu)

Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Zuzu raconte : Il était une fois, une petite fille qui se promenait dans la forêt... Non sans déconner, voici le nouvel OS de ce fabuleusement magnifique recueil (Zuzu a les chevilles qui enflent). Et aujourd'hui, pour vos yeux malicieux, chers lecteurs, voici un petit quelque chose sur un de mes personnages préférés, j'ai nommé le grand et l'immenssissime : Silvers Rayleigh ! *applaudissements et larme à l'oeil* Et j'aime vraiment écrire sur ce perso mystérieux, sombre, charismatique, imposant, sexy...

Parce que Rayleigh a trois vies : celle avant Roger, celle avec Roger et celle après Roger.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Abandon<strong>

Dans son étroite chambre, Rayleigh est seul. Ses compagnons de navigation dorment déjà depuis longtemps. La nuit est noire. Seul dans cette étroite chambre que son capitaine lui a donnée, Rayleigh attend. Il n'y a que lui et l'homme qui veille à la vigie qui sont encore éveillés. Le silence est total dans la nuit noire. Rayleigh n'entend même pas le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du bateau. Il a l'esprit vide et attend, impatient, que le jour se lève. Il s'en veut. Il se sent si égoïste, si pathétique. Mais surtout, il se sent lâche. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne dit pas. C'est volontaire. Et Rayleigh conçoit parfaitement que son capitaine cache sa maladie à ses hommes d'équipage. Mais que Roger songe à se rendre à la Marine sans rien expliquer, ça, Rayleigh ne le supporte pas. Le mensonge, il a horreur de ça.

- _Idiot ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge, _tonne la voix de Roger dans sa tête._ Je ne veux pas affoler mes hommes inutilement. Un petit mensonge vaut mieux qu'une mutinerie !_

Rayleigh passe une main lasse sur son visage dont les traits commencent à se faire sentir sous ses doigts. Il sait très bien qu'il ne fera pas changer d'avis son capitaine, pas comme ça en tout cas. À ses yeux, ce mensonge est pire que tout. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit à Roger. C'est sans doute à cause de son soudain mutisme que Rayleigh s'en veut ce soir. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Car il sait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

La colère était montée en lui comme le mercure grimpe dans un thermomètre en plein soleil. Il avait ouvert la bouche, le regard plein de rage, et puis, Rayleigh n'avait rien dit. Ou plutôt, Rayleigh avait avorté la phrase qu'il allait dire. L'expression la plus exacte, il y songe à présent, est même : il avait mis sous silence son ressenti le plus profond. Rayleigh ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un juron à la faible lumière de la bougie. Égoïste. Égoïste et lâche, voilà ce qu'il est ! Il serre ses poings si fortement que ses articulations en deviennent blanches. Il aurait dû parler à ce moment là. Certes, mais pour dire quoi ? Ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Roger aurait été furieux contre lui. Et, au point où ils en sont, Rayleigh n'a surtout pas envie de mettre son capitaine en colère. Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Les quelques mots qu'il avait en tête dansent sous son crâne et font une farandole des plus désagréable. Le pirate secoue la tête pour faire sortir cette ritournelle, pourtant, elle tient bon et reste gravée dans son esprit.

En soupirant, Rayleigh abandonne. Un lâche, un vrai. Même pas capable d'imposer sa volonté à son esprit fougueux. Une larme naît au coin de son œil droit mais il la chasse d'un geste rageur. Geste rageur qui finit en poings fermement frappé contre le bureau de bois. Il a envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il est même prêt à se sacrifier pour que Roger ne fasse pas l'idiot. Mais il sait bien que Roger est un idiot. Un idiot têtu qui a pris sa décision et qui ne changera pas, même sur un coup de tête. Et ce sera à lui, Rayleigh, le second, de calmer les esprits des hommes d'équipage et d'expliquer l'affaire… Il soupire. Tant de poids sur ses épaules mais aussi tant de fierté. Le rôle de second, c'est également cela : parler au nom du capitaine lorsque celui-ci ne sera plus.

Des bruits de pas sur le plancher lui font relever la tête. Les pas stoppent devant sa porte. Porte qui s'ouvre dans la lumière rose de l'aube sur une grande silhouette. Roger. À la vue de son capitaine, Rayleigh se met à sourire.

- Bien dormi ? demande le capitaine.

Rayleigh ne répond rien, se contentant de sourire. Il est tellement fier d'être sous les ordres de cet homme. Parfois, il se demande même ce qu'il se serait passé si leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés il y a longtemps. Mais Roger chasse les pensées de son ami de sa grosse voix de capitaine.

- Va pas falloir chômer aujourd'hui, mon vieux Rayleigh. On a une île en vue. Elle semble déserte. Ça va être la grande aventure !

Il se met à rire bruyamment. Mais Rayleigh ne l'accompagne pas, son sourire ne s'est toujours pas effacé. Roger se calme et scrute attentivement son camarade. En fronçant les sourcils, il demande :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette phrase réveille chez le pirate une petite farandole dans un coin de sa tête. Mais Rayleigh a beau être lâche et égoïste, il est un homme fort. Alors, il cligne des yeux et répond simplement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais tué personne. Il se lève et rejoint son capitaine sur le pont. Et dans sa tête, la phrase continue sa ritournelle…

- **J'ai peur, ne pars pas, Roger.**

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, voilà. Vous trouverez peut-être Rayleigh un peu OOC mais je pense sincèrement que la perte de Roger lui a foutu un sacré coup, au point de réagir un peu comme un enfant. Aaaaalala, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce Rayleigh ! Pas toi, Ko' ?

_**NdK **Oh oui... Je l'adore tellement celui-là ! C'est mon OS préféré ! J'ai beau le connaître, il m'a encore fichu la frousse... *µ* J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! M'enfin... J'l'ai d'jà dis mais je l'redis, moi et l'objectivité, ça fait tout sauf 1. x)_

Merci bien :) Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous !


End file.
